La Teoria Unificata di Religione
La Teoria Unificata di Religione '''(English: The '''Unified Theory of Religion)''' '''is the original, Italian name of the compiled journals of the immortal historian Irocifex, and documents the history of the RIOT universe, from its creation to the time Irocifex left the universe, towards the end of the Second Age. History The book was originally a number of loose journals kept by the immortal historian Irocifex, made during his long studies on the origins of the universe. Irocifex made countless journals, though many were destroyed during the Second Great War, leaving only the most important pages, made from an enchanted golden cloth, intact. Thus, much of the more detailed descriptions of the time, and nearly all of the original illustrations, are missing from the book. Irocifex did not ever bind his journals into a book; rather, after he retracted from the universe, he left his workshop to a devoted disciple of his, who, finding the journals in a shambled pile, began to bind them together, starting with the ones dealing with similar time periods into small books, and eventually binding these into a great compendium, which he being Italian dubbed "La Teoria Unificata di Religione." The book itself was written in the ancient language of the gods, whose glyphs morph to allow any creature to understand their thoughts. It is said that only the gods see the glyphs as they are written, as this sight would drive any mere mortal completely insane. The book was never reprinted, the only copy being mostly destroyed in the early Third Age. It originally contained 14 books, 32 journals in all, but a mere 7 remain, 2 of which are seperate from the bound book. It is said that Irocifex wrote the complete history of the universe, from its inception to its destruction, but as only 5 books remain, the history only lasts from the Deception Era to the late Third Age. Full Transcript Book 1: Genesis (Prenota I: La Genesia) "In the beginning, long before the human race There came to this plane an elder god of space His name was Daegek, and he brought with him Dimensionless space, cold, dark, and grim To dimensionless space came the goddess of time In the form of Raorin, unto this rhyme She showed Daegek how time manipulates space And how they could together form a perfect race They planned out a system to govern a body of space that would strech 'cross the void so broadly So the gods made a light, and called it a star And everything was going quite well thus far Under this star, they unrolled a great fabric It was utterly massive, and required some magic The fabric was strange though; it had no levity So the elder gods that day dubbed it "gravity" The gods moved on then, and created a sphere But towards the star it drifted too near Its gravity too small; it had no atmosphere The elder gods found they could build nothing here. The sphere, it had seemed, was quite too ornery So Daegek named it after his nephew, Mercury They tried it again, further out than before Made an atmosphere; Made it larger for sure But, alas and alack, it 'twas not quite enough The atmosphere poison, star quite a seraph So they scratched it again, planet lacking keenness and they moving on, thusly did name it Venus Once more, they set out, fruitful planet in mind But this was a difficult task they would find Even for a god, life is hard to create (Unless, of course, one simply gives up and mates) They set it up far enough to make a fine orbit Made it hugely more massive; 'twould be not a sorbate Then they started the task they most did fear; For the planet did require a huge atmosphere Daegek focused his powers; it took all his might And he nearly did make the atmosphere just right But, lo, out of nothing, came a powerful force; A being of darkness, fully lacking remorse It threw off his aim, it caused much havok The elder gods were then thrown into a panic The being then fled, its mission accomplished The planet, for lifeforms, was fully demolished This doing did throw lord Daegek into a great rage He screamed and he ranted and cursed of his age Then he looked upon what he and Raorin made And this sight set him into a great tirade He threw fireballs 'round the universe Rocks too, clouds of dust, with no rhyme or verse Soon, the universe was a mess, a great litany Science tried to explain it with chaos theory Then at last, he looked upon his greatest creation And set it alive with a great conflagration Atmosphere set alight, it grew intensely hot (To this day we still gaze at its Great Red Spot) The star's systems were wrecked, orbits thrown all about The universe was thoroughly destroyed, no doubt Rings of debris floated 'round far, new planetoids Nearby Venus, there lingered a ring of asteroids The gods then retracted, in great dismay For their universe had fallen into disarray They then turned their gaze 'pon a nobler goal To drive out the dark ones their planet had stole But unbenownst to the gods, a miracle took place A stray rock had managed 'spawn many a race And this rock, laden with quite a menagerie Would soon be the setting for total anarchy." Category:UTR Category:RIOT: Total Anarchy